A Little Less Sixteen Candles
by xX-'everlasting'-Xx
Summary: Meet the local prankster and troublemaker InuYasha, his average day involes pranking people, bulling others, annoying teachers, and just causing chaos all over. Just how far will he go to get the girl of his dreams? Read to find out! [Full summary Inside]


_**A Little Less Sixteen Candles...**_

**By: xX-'everlasting'-Xx

* * *

**

**Summary:** Meet the local prankster and troublemaker InuYasha, his average day involes pranking people, bulling others, annoying teachers, and just causing chaos all over. But one day his reign of trouble ends abrutly when he falls head over heels of the most perfect girl he'd ever seen, problem is she doesn't know of his exsistence, since she just moved there, beside she'd never go out with a guy like HIM, right? Just how far will he go to get the girl of his dreams? Read to find out!

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/ Some Action. 

**Setting:** Alternate Universe - Modern Day Tokyo ; Highschool

**Rating:** "T" for teens ; PG-13

**Pairings:** InuYasha x Kagome ; Sango x Miroku

* * *

**.:k e y:.**

Actions - Normal Story Line.

_(sound effects)_

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_**EMPHASIS

* * *

**_

_**--Author Notes --

* * *

**_**_Disclaimer:_** I know already, I don't own InuYasha, so stop trying to make me say that I do!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: "The Prankster"

* * *

**_

_(beeep...Beeeep...BEEEEEEP!)_

The alarm clock blared in the room of asleeping teenager, the most dangerous location for it since; kids would just ignore it, parents would shut it off; with a mutter of a curse word,and while teens, either threw it against the wall, slammed their fist aginst it,or out the window just to make the noise stop.

One mysterious figure rolled over to see what time it was, 5:30, then it blinked and showed: 5:31. He closed his amber eyes and almost allowed sleep to overcome him. Almost. His eyes re-opened and looked at the clock to make sure it wasn't lying to him, it blinked once more as it changed to 5:32. His entire body snapped forward that the rapid pace that time was passing, he was 2 minutes behind his so called 'schedule'; not that it really mattered, he was half-demon after all, it would take a smaller amount of time for him to get ready them for most human teenagers.

With one swift movement he got out of bed, made his way through the messy floor, and finally was able to rummage through his closet for a fairly decent shirt. He came across his favorite red shirt a decided to wear that. Sure his school made them wear uniforms, but it's not like he even bothered to listen. Besides it was only for some days of the week, and when they were to have guests coming to the school.

After a quick morning shower he got dressed, grabbed his school bag, and some extra supplies for today's mission and some of his daily disturbances. Gettting a quick glance at the clock it said 5:45. _'Perfect.' _he thought briefly before exiting his room, leaving it in it's usual messy state.

Today was going to be one of the best days EVER! It may be a monday, but that was no reason to bring his spirits down. He went into the bathroom on the lower level to brush his hair, since he forgot to upstairs. It was in countlesstangles, and soaked down to his scalp. He chose to take advantage of it's current state, and brushed it with little effort since it was already wet.

Quietly, he crawled up the stairs and stood in the halls waiting for any sudden movement. Using his powerful demonic hearing, he could her the almost silent snoring of his older _half -_sibling, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, unlike himself was considered somewhat of a role model to the student body. He _always_ did his assignments, he was _always _respectful to teachers and staff, he was _always_ calm, _always_ collected, _always_ on time, _always perfect. Perfectly **fake**. _

That's what he hated most about Sesshoumaru, he stalked around that school completely pretending to be something or someone he really wasn't at all. Sometimes he wished that Sesshoumaru would show them all how much he really did not like being there, with all of those people who annoyed him to no end. Deciding to be a little nice to his brother for once in his life, he passed the room completely forgetting to set up the prank he had in mind. Sometimeshe truly believed that he should help free Sesshoumaru from his prison, that is if he would accept help from anyone.

He skidded down the stairs without a care in the world. Now he was bored and had no entertainment at all. _' Shit, I should've trashed his room! Or at least put a damn bucket over his door...something amature so he would know I was being a little considerate...Just a little.' _he thought as he ate his bowl of cereal in complete silence. Man he really did hate monday mornings. There was nothing to do. Well maybe there would be once he got to school. With a quick glance at the clock he saw it was already 6 a.m. His father came down in a business suit grabbed a cup of coffee, ruffled his hair with a quick good-bye and headed out the door, off to work. Like every other morning.

"Morning, honey. You're up early." his mother said with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning mom." he said in response to her gesture with a loving smile. Moments later, his older _half - _brother came down with his normal attitude, and plain emotionless fascade.

"Time to go, little brother." he said almost as a thank you for not doing anything stupid. Almost a thanks.

"Whatever ya say Fluff masta!" he said with joyful sarcasm. He was alout to walk past him when he caught his half brother's icy cold glare.

"What on earth did you just call me!" he asked menacingly. As his normal golden eyes began to flicker to a dangerous blood red. That could only mean that today Sesshoumaru was willing to show his anger. Anger and that was it. Technically thast was all you needed to see, to realize he was going to kill you the next time you made that mistake.

"Fluff...Masta. Got a problem with it?" he responded sounding daring. He was answered with complete silence. "I thought you didn't." he finished.

He was InuYasha, and yes like his brother he too had the ablitity to conceal his emotions, yet he felt that if he did, he would become his half brother. What a nightmre that would be.Yet, Sesshoumaru wouldn't feel challenged by that dare InuYasha had attempted, but let it slide mainly becuase today, unlike most his glimmering silver hair wasn't covered by some unknown substance, or cut in a strange haircut, drenched in water, colored to some other unnatrual state, or something equally evil. Also he himself actually had a good night sleep, and would not let that go to waste.

Since this was Japan, that would mean that today InuYasha was taking his bike to school. Again. Also that meant since school began at 8:30 and it was already 6:30 he'd have more than enough time to set up some sort of trouble before the first bell rang.

* * *

----- InuYasha's P.O.V. -----

* * *

See what I mean? Best day ever. 

After getting to school at about 7: 25; I parked my bike along with some others of students who were already there. _'Losers.' _I thought before I ran off. After I set up some mischief, I ran off again this time,in the direction of the big sakura tree where me and my best and only friend, Miroku always hang out.

When I got there I saw him leaning on the tree reading one of those lame pamphlets that our school has promoting the stupid after schoolclubs. Using my demonic powers i jump onto a branch to get a better look at what Miroku is reading.

"So Roku what are you reading?" I ask him, startling him and resulting in him falling flat on his face.

"Uhhh nothing Yash. Just trying to see how we can get involved." he replied bluntly while getting himself off the ground, only to plant his butt on the ground in a cross legged position.

"Get involved? Are you serious? Please Miroku it's bad enough we spend 240 days in this place! Now you want me to spend my free time here too?" I say back while positioning myself in a more confortable place on the tree branch. And I wasn't lying either.The first semester was from April 1 - August 31; the second Semester was September 1 - December 31; finally the third semester: January 1 - March 31. Did that sound like fun to you? The only bright side that it was already October and in November was going to be the most memorable trip ever! The year 9 trip to Hiroshima, no parents, no stupid older siblings. Just year 9 students and some teachers, who cared less about the students and the 'outlook' on life we're to get on this trip, they only wanted to get it over with.

_'Heh, how rude! We waste our sweet time for school too ya know!' _I think briefly before the picture of a soccer field and a description of some other sports clubs it thrown in my face.

"See Yash? SOCCER! You love soccer it's your favorite sport! You can play on the school team and in the club with me! Then you'll get extra credit!"

"Why the hell are you getting so obsessed with this shit anyways Miroku!" I yell, finally losing it. I snatch the paper from him and come face to face with a look of total depression.

"We have to join. Maybe then Sango can forgive me that bucket of paint that fell all over her last week..."

Damn, now I felt bad. Yeah Miroku is a total perv, which most people don't find out until that certain moment arises. Next he's completely in love with that Sango girl. Problem is she's like my half brother. And they hate to even be seen with us in public, since news about that stuff gets around the school really quick. I knew she liked at least a little. Maybe not love, but it was a start.

"Fine. We'll join after school." I said suddenly while jumping off the tree. The bell rung and it was time to go inside. And then I was crushed by Miroku's hug of doom.

"THANKS YASH! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS EVER,** EVER**!I PROMISE!" he screamed in pure joy. Getting some strange looks from passing seeing two boys hugging each other, andone yelling something that could be relative to something homosexual.

"Roku. Let go of me before I seriously make you go to the hospital." I say to himas adeadly caution.

After he released me we went inside to change our shoes into those lame almost slipper like shoes that we were required to wear. After that I slipped on the jacket of my uniform over my red shirt and brushed my black pants with my hand so that all the dustwould come off. I left my jacket open and left. And caught up with Mirku. He was wearing the way we were supposed to be wearing it. He had hisblack hair tied back into a little ponytail on the napeof his neck. His violet eyes glimmering with joy while he had on his devilsh grin.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" I ask him as we made our way to our lockers.

"I just heard some really good news. That's all." he said, with a final tone. That meant he wasn't going to say more about that topic. Knowing him, inside he was probably thinking something along the lines of, 'This is soo cool! I know something you don't know!'

We entered our homeroom and took our seats. In the back of course. Our teacher, Mr. Myoga started his daily rambling about some stuff happening in the 'commnuity', yet the entire class knew he cared less about that, he cared more about whetherwho came or not. After some announcements; attendance, yelling at me for not wearing the uniform properly, again. And some other stuff I didn't catch there was a sudden knock at the door. After that the door was slide open by our principal, and he was...smiling? Uh oh he almost never smiled, he was always pissed off about something. Mostly about our school's not so high percentile in the state examanations and my poor attitude torwards education.

"Ohayo class 1-D." he greeted our class with a cheerful smile._'Wow, that's surprising.' _I grabbed my iPod and started listening to Fall Out Boy; an american band. They were really good. Not exactly my favorite band, but pretty damn close. Just as the song: "A Little Less Sixteen Candles...A Little More Touch Me" came on I swear I almost bursted out singing along.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

He opened his mouth and I caught what he was saying with my demonic hearing; yet I turned down the volume to make sure I heard him right. He actually knew we were all here today...now I'm offically freaked out.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

"Well I'd Like to introduce you all to our newest addtion to our school, and your new classmate!"

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

"She's a straight A student, been on many sport teams at her old school in Kyoto, and also in all honors classes some of which are also AP (advanced placement -- college courses)!"

"Please be kind to her, and I expect everyone to respect her and help her find her way around the school."

_(always on, always on)_

_You said you'd keep me honest_

_(always on, always on)_

_But I won't call you on it_

_(always on, always on)_

"Please come on in and introduce yourself young lady." he said with a sweet tone instead his usually demanding voice. "Don't be shy."

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

By the end of the song entered the most beautiful girl I had ever seen...

"Ohayo minna. Atashi Higurashi Kagome."

(Good morning everyone, I'm Kagome Higurashi.)

* * *

_**Me:** _So What do you think so far? I thought of this and typed it really quick while I was singing along to Fall Out Boy's : "A Little Less Sixteen Candles...A Little More Touch Me"...Also this was an idea formed in my head after watching : The Breakfast Club... Well please Review. Thanks!

* * *

_xX-'everlasting'-Xx_


End file.
